Episode 6073 (3rd February 2020)
Plot Another feeble morning emerges for an alcoholic Linda. Kathy's in a frantic search for a missing Bobby, who hasn't been seen since his attack on Dennis. Kat's intense when Whitney tells her that Leo has stolen her logbook, which means that Kush's case is in jeopardy. Despite being enraged, Kat softens when she notices Whitney's hair falling out. Suki expresses her wishes to the boys on plans for her birthday. She wants a family lunch with Ash as the host. Iqra invites herself along and Kheerat orders Vinny to resolve the issue. Linda's left feeling humiliated when one of the mums at the school jibes at her about the bruises on her face. She begs Chantelle to do the homerun. Denise and Sheree finally come face-to-face when Denise returns from her holiday. After calling her a brass, she's left feeling guilt-ridden when Sheree introduces Isaac as her son. Through Patrick's encouragement, Denise and Sheree start to make amends. Bobby has spent the night in a bus shelter and fallen into the hands of Iqra. Who reminds him to follow his Muslim duty and apologise to Dennis for his actions. Mick has declined Linda's credit card to stop her from buying alcohol away from the pub. Sharon attends her home and brings her alcoholism to the forefront. Linda reacts violently by hitting her across the face and jibing her with insults. Linda manages by chance to find a bottle of gin in the freezer and drowns her sorrows. Dennis pours a drink over Bobby when he tries apologising for his actions. Bobby's hurt when Ian doesn't jump to his defence. Chantelle discovers a drunken Linda when returning from the school run. She is the messenger of bad news when Linda is informed that a restriction has been withheld on her picking up Ollie from school. Outraged by the news, Chantelle manages to dodge a bottle in which Linda throws. Ian slanders the Muslim faith in which Iqra overhears. She nobly reminds him that half of his voters are from the Muslim community. Suki forms a friendship with Jean and Daniel. A blacked out intoxicated Linda is oblivious to the burning dinner which is forming smoke in the upstairs flat of the Vic. Petrified, Ollie tries shaking her up and finds his way onto the roof. Kathy senses something dodgy when Ian offers to hold Bobby's conversion in the restaurant. Patrick's suspicious on Isaac's age and after putting two and two together, asks Sheree if Isaac is his son. Sheree's in denial, but after Patrick reminds her of Paul's fate, she confesses that he is, and warns Patrick that Isaac can never know. The Slater's are devastated when Kush is charged with GBH. Several hours later, Shirley awakens Linda from a drunken slumber. She throws her into the bathtub and holds the shower top above her head. She yells to a devastated Linda that Ollie managed to climb onto the roof. Mick splits them up and Shirley throws Linda onto the floor who crumbles into a ball of devastation. Ollie surfaces from the living room. Shirley demands that Linda attend therapy tomorrow or she will never be left alone with Ollie again. Cast Regular cast *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Sheree Trueman - Suzette Llewellyn *Isaac Baptiste - Stevie Basaula *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Chantelle Atkins - Jessica Plummer *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Ollie Carter - Harry Farr *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *Shelley - Maria Louis Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, upstairs flat and roof *5A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *20 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen *31 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Walford Primary School - Playground Notes *Ray De-Haan was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode. Category:2020 episodes